


Curiosity Caught the Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y'shtola overhears some interesting gossip about Commander Hext while visiting Rhalgr's Reach that leads to quite a revelation. ( Lyse/Y'shtola, post Stormblood. )





	Curiosity Caught the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had chance to proof read this yet so please ignore any mistakes, I will fix 'em later! This is set right after the end of Stormblood's main scenario before the events of the latest patches.

The burning sun shone proudly, high in the sky, casting a bright glow upon Rhalgr’s Reach. Y’shtola strode across the Resistance base with the intention of fetching some fresh water for the infirmary supply. Her ever quiet footsteps, something her friends had often said could be unnerving at times, gave her the advantage of discretion, so not to be disturbed as she walked by two resistance fighters huddling together, speaking in hushed whispers.

At first the Scion paid them no mind, she had no interest in their business with matters of her own to attend to - it wasn’t until her enhanced hearing caught wind of their topic of discussion that Y’shtola’s ears tilted backward towards the pair, a curious frown on her face.

“Did you hear about Commander Hext?” One of the young men muttered under his breath.

“What, some dumb recruit thought he had a shot and asked her on a date?” Another one snickered.

Y’sthola resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course there were going to be several people with crushes on Lyse...who wouldn’t be drawn to her?

“Come on, don’t be like that...I didn’t ask her. Apparently she’s got a thing for someone already.” The first recruit replied. Y’shtola’s frown deepened, an uncomfortable lurch in her stomach.

“What? No way, who is the lucky bastard?” His friend asked eagerly.

“I think you mean lucky _bitch_ , if the rumours are true. I dunno her name, it’s some miqo’te woman she works with.” The recruit shrugged.  
  
“You mean M’naago? I can see it. They do spend a lot of time together in that tent...heh, I bet they have some fun in there if you know what I mean.”

Y’shtola’s ears flattened as she listened, immediately regretting giving in to her own curiosity and eavesdropping on this conversation. Jealousy coiled inside her chest, her reaction to the information surprising even herself. The Scion had heard enough, and in her growing anger, she turned to approach the two men with a terrifying scowl on her face.

“Actually-” The recruit started to answer his friend, pausing when he saw a look of terror cross his features. “Hey, what’s up?” He frowned, turning around to find himself face to face with the Scion healer everyone in the Reach knew not to cross. Gulping from the irritated glare she gave him, he took a step backwards.

“Am I to believe spreading gossip regarding your superior officer is one of your designated duties assigned for today?” Y’shtola sharply asked, looking from one recruit to the other, both of them cowering under her stern tone.

“N-No, ma’am! We were just-” He fumbled to reply, immediately falling silent when Y’shtola turned her steely gaze on him.

“Refrain from spouting your excuses, I have no desire to hear them. Now, that is enough of this nonsense, pray return to your tasks at once, lest you wish for me to inform Commander Hext of the information exchanged between the two of you?” Y’shtola’s threat seemed to do the trick.

“Understood, Mistress Scion! Apologies...we will get back to our work right away.” One of the recruit’s squeaked out, giving her an awkward salute. Y’shtola gave him an unimpressed look in return.  
  
“Full glad am I to hear it.” She dismissively said, turning on her heel to storm away from the two, her irritation somewhat subsiding thanks to the fear of death she sparked in them. Though, deep down she knew it wasn’t truly the recruits she felt negatively towards...but namely the gossip of which they shared.

As the men watched Y’shtola walking away, they made eye contact briefly, both relieved they hadn’t somehow gotten into more trouble for the gossiping.

“You don’t think _she’s_ the miqo’te Commander Hext fancies do you?” One of the recruit’s whispered once he was certain Y’shtola was too far away for even her hearing to catch what he said.

“That’s what I was about to tell you before she came over! Thal’s balls, I’m definitely not asking the Commander on a date now, that woman would **murder** me.”

 

*****

 

For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, Y’shtola retired to the infirmary to offer her aid to the injured and to use the more private areas of the Reach as a sulking ground away from prying eyes. Despite knowing full well it was childish to give merit to any gossip spread about by slacking soldiers, Y’shtola couldn’t shake off what they had said about Lyse and M’naago.

Surely if the two were together Lyse would have informed her of such a development? They were old friends after all but they rarely ventured into those sorts of discussions with each other - there was hardly an appropriate moment for them, given the constant threats to their goals of peace.

It was, perhaps, the excuse Y’shtola gave herself to cover the fact she had yet to tell Lyse of her own feelings. There was never a time that felt good enough for the healer - ever a more pressing matter to claim one or both of their attention for the foreseeable future. Y’shtola did not wish to disrupt Lyse’s work to rebuild her homeland for her own selfish desire for a deeper relationship. Love was nothing if not sacrificial and Y’shtola was more than willing to forget her dreams of being with Lyse, if it meant the woman could focus on her own, bigger dreams.

The concept that someone else would swoop in and steal her heart - that had foolishly not crossed the intelligent Scion’s ever busy mind. How stupid she had been, to waste her opportunity and now she had lost Lyse, not to Ala Mhigo...but to another instead.

Pacing the infirmary, tail swishing from her disruptive thoughts, Y’shtola let out a frustrated sigh, running her fingers through her hair as if the action would somehow help to quiet the unfortunate reality her mind was attempting to face. It wasn’t until a throat cleared loudly behind her that Y’shtola came crashing back down from her spiral of negativity back into the present.  
  
“Mistress Y’shtola, Commander Hext has requested your presence at the headquarters table, when you are able.” The Resistance fighter explained to her once the Scion had turned towards him.  
  
“Very well, I will make haste at once.” Without another word, Y’shtola brushed past the soldier, heading towards the crimson tent atop raised ground at the Reach.

As she approached, a sinking feeling settled in her gut from the sight of Lyse’s second-in-command standing beside her. Of course M’naago would be there...clearly the Twelve wished to poke fun at her.

“Oh! Y’shtola, you’re here sooner than expected.” Lyse greeted with a surprised smile, lifting her hand up in a little wave. Under different circumstances the Scion would have smiled back but with her disheartening day and subsequently suffering mood, she barely managed a nod of her head in return.

“I came as soon as summoned, by your messenger.” She replied curtly, her gaze briefly flicking to M’naago. “Is aught amiss?” Y’shtola continued, looking back to Lyse who was staring at her, clearly trying to figure out if something was wrong from her distant tone of voice.

Of course, sometimes Y’shtola was just... _Y’shtola_ \- stoic, sarcastic, contemplative - Lyse knew that brilliant mind of hers was almost always working on overdrive but even so, her friend was hardly ever distant with her. Over the years she had gotten to know the layers of Y’shtola’s personality that the Scion only revealed to those she trusted; it was enough for Lyse to know when she was not being herself.

Something was absolutely up but Lyse knew she couldn’t exactly ask in front of M’naago. She didn’t want her friend to feel awkward discussing something potentially personal in front of someone who was, at least from Y’shtola’s perspective, practically a stranger.

“Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to ask how things were looking at the infirmary after the last lot of soldiers were brought in. M’naago said it looked like it was getting a bit hectic in there when she stopped by earlier.” Lyse decided to stick to the subject at hand first, she could ask Y’shtola what was going on afterwards.

Y’shtola’s jaw clenched tightly. Was Lyse questioning her capabilities now?

_Nay, she would never do such a thing...it is just your foul mood, Shtola. You have nobody to blame but yourself. Dare not take it out on Lyse, she is concerned for your wellbeing, not casting judgement._

Y’shtola’s thoughts, as true as they might have been, did nothing to aid her turmoil. Jealousy was a dangerous emotion, coupled with despair it could be catastrophic, even.  
  
“The majority of your men are making a swift recovery. There are several incident reports to read, should you be in need of the details. Though perhaps M’naago’s insight is report enough.” The comment is out before she can stop herself and she hates how bitter each word tastes as they are cast from her tongue.

Y’shtola immediately felt awful from the shocked expression on Lyse’s face and soon shame accompanied jealousy and despair.  
  
“If that is all, I shall take my leave.” The Scion hurried to add, not daring to meet Lyse’s eyes or even look toward M’naago as she turned to stride away from the tent, her footsteps firm and brisk during her descent. Staring after her, Lyse was dumbfounded from the unexpected remark.  
  
“What the bloody hell was that all about?” M’naago asked, just as stumped as Lyse was. The blonde turned to the miqo’te, both wearing matching expressions of surprise.  
  
“I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ .” Lyse muttered with a frown. “I’ll go talk to her.” Just as she was about to chase after her old friend, M’naago caught her arm carefully.  
  
“Give her a while to cool off, Lyse.” The woman suggested. Lyse nodded in agreement; maybe it was best to give Y’shtola a moment to compose herself...whatever it was that was bothering her, it must have been bad for her to snap at M’naago like that.

After leaving it a good ten minutes, Lyse, who had been filled with worry the entire duration, turned to M’naago, her expression giving away how concerned she was for Y’shtola.  
  
“Naago, will you help me look for her?” Lyse asked quietly. The Reach was larger than it looked and it was quite easy for a single person to lose themselves, accidental or no.  
  
“‘Course I will, Lyse. Come on, you try the infirmary, I’ll go down to the campfire.” Nodding, Lyse broke into a jog, crossing the Reach to the infirmary on the western side. M’naago hurried off towards the weapons’ mender, most of the soldiers were sharpening their blades or resting now that the evening was upon them and darkness began to seep through the sky.

Looking around for any sign of Y’shtola, M’naago spotted a couple of recruits standing guard a bit further away from the fire.  
  
“Oi, you two!” She hollered in their direction, approaching them quickly. Upon spotting her, they both jumped in unison, which was rather odd for men who were on guard duty. M’naago barely noticed their nervous looks at each other as she stopped in front of them.

“Have yer seen Mistress Y’shtola anywhere? Commander Hext needs to speak with her about somethin’.” M’naago asked, glancing from one to the other. Their faces paled and one recruit flew into a nervous babble before he could stop himself.

“W-We’re sorry, ma’am! Please don’t make us leave, we want to stay and do our duty, we’ll be more professional! We won’t never spread no foul gossip about ever again-” He begged desperately while his friend elbowed him to get him to shut up.  
  
“What in Rhalgr’s name are yer blubbering over? What _gossip_?” M’naago interrupted, a puzzled look on her face. The dread on the recruits’ faces only worsened from her confusion as it dawned on them that the stoic Scion had not, in fact, told anyone about their awkward encounter that morning.

But the cat was well and truly out of the bag now.  
  
“U-Uh, well...you see…” One stammered uselessly.  
  
“Out with it, soldier. I’ve not got time to dawdle so just tell me what’s going on.” Her tone was firm but not unkind as the soldiers heads sank, knowing that they needed to confess.  
  
“This morning, Mistress Y’shtola caught us gossiping about the Commander.” One of the men mumbled sheepishly. M’naago’s eyes widened, her eyebrows shooting upwards from this information.  
  
“Go on?” She prompted when both of them shifted uncomfortably, neither seeming to want to elaborate further.

“She, uh, she overheard us talking about how there’s a rumour going about that Commander Hext fancies a miqo’te she works with.” The recruit finally said in a rush. M’naago stared at the two of them as their words sunk in.  
  
_But surely hearing gossip like that would have left Y’shtola feeling hopeful? Unless she didn’t return Lyse’s feelings and felt awkward around her when they talked earlier? No...that didn’t sound right, it wasn’t obvious to everyone but Y’shtola definitely cared for Lyse more than she let on-_

M’naago’s thoughts were interrupted by the nervous recruits.  
  
“We’re sorry ma’am, we didn’t even know she was there until we mentioned your name and then POOF she was right behind-” He just kept talking until M’naago stopped him.  
  
“What did yer just say?” She sharply cut him off.

“I said...poof?” Came the soldier’s puzzled reply.  
  
“No, not _that_ yer buffoon, what did yer say about my name?” M’naago pressed with exasperation.  
  
“Oh, yeah, my friend here said that uh-...” His cheeks flushed red with humiliation. “That it might have been you that Commander Hext liked...but before I could explain that it was the Scion lady, she was on us like a ravenous wolf-uh, _tiger_ , a ravenous tiger.” He shuddered from the terrifying memory of her fierce glare and scowling expression.

M’naago was silent for a second as his explanation whirled around her mind. Then, the same look of dread the soldiers had worn crossed the miqo’te’s face too as it dawned on her why Y’shtola had acted the way she did before.  
  
“You flippin’ idiots! She bloody well thinks it’s _me_ the Commander likes now, doesn’t she?” M’naago barked as the soldiers looked guiltily at the floor.  
  
“I’ll deal with you two later, I’ve gotta fix this before she says something to Lyse.” Without so much as another glance in their direction, M’naago broke into a run across the Reach towards the infirmary. 

  
***** 

  
While M’naago had been searching the other side, Lyse made it to the infirmary in record time, careful not to burst through the curtained entrance and disturb any sleeping patients. Treading lightly, Lyse peered around the open space, searching for a familiar Scion until- a-ha! Y’shtola was pacing the back of the infirmary next to the private chambers used for emergencies.

“Y’shtola!” Lyse called to her, covering her mouth when she remembered she was supposed to be being quiet. She cast an apologetic smile to one of the chirurgeons, hurrying towards her friend.

“There you are. I was looking for you.” Lyse explained in a quiet tone. Talking in hushed voices wouldn’t do if they were going to speak freely about what was on the miqo’te’s mind.  
  
“Well, I daresay you have found me.” Y’shtola answered softly, still refusing to meet Lyse’s eyes just as she had done earlier, though she had at least halted in her pacing.

Y’shtola’s ears drooped, pressed flat against her hair, a clear sign that the woman was feeling badly - the sight alone was enough to make Lyse’s heart ache. She had no clue what was going on but she knew she was ready to do _anything_ to fix it, anything to make sure Y’shtola wasn’t hurt or upset.

“Can we talk?” Lyse asked carefully. Y’shtola felt her heart sink with worry.

“I suppose it cannot be avoided.” She muttered, staring off at the wall, her hands resting against her hips. Lyse couldn’t believe what she was hearing - Y’shtola was always receptive of spending time alone with her...what was going on? Why was she acting so strangely?  
  
“Okay, well…” Lyse glanced to the chambers behind Y’shtola. “Let’s go in here for some privacy, alright?” She suggested, stepping past the shorter woman to pull open the door, holding it for her. Y’shtola managed a weak smile of gratitude before stepping into the room. Lyse followed, allowing the door to close behind them.

 

*****

 

M’naago sprinted towards the infirmary as if her very life depended on it - and in some ways, it absolutely _did_ . She was just in time to see Lyse holding open the door to the back chambers for Y’shtola. As it closed behind them, M’naago darted between healers and beds and visitors until she reached the wooden door, bursting into the room without even knocking.  
  
“Commander! Mistress Scion!” M’naago gasped for breath as the two women nearly jumped out of their skin from the door flying open only moments after it shut. They both turned to her with surprise from her sudden appearance.  
  
“M’naago! What’s wrong?” Lyse hurried to ask in case there was an emergency. Y’shtola’s ears twitched, her tail swishing as she crossed her arms, silent, stoic expression ever in place. Her eyes narrowed in M’naago’s direction and the other miqo’te knew for certain the recruits had been telling the truth.

“Do you have a minute, ma’am?” She asked between catching her breath back.  
  
“Of course-” Lyse started to say until M’naago shook her head.  
  
“No, Lyse. I was talking to Mistress Y’shtola.” She explained, looking from the blonde fist fighter to the silent healer. Lyse’s eyebrows rose - she hadn’t been expecting that. It seemed Y’shtola was of the same mind as she too, looked confused by the request.  
  
“...Yes. Why?” The Scion’s voice was suspicious as her gaze settled on M’naago.  
  
_Gods does the woman have a terrifying stare when she’s displeased...Rhalgr help Lyse if she’s ever in trouble with her._ M’naago thought.  
  
“Uh, sorry but...this needs to be in private.” M’naago glanced at Lyse. The Commander blinked at her for a second, taking in what she’d said until she realised that was her cue to leave.  
  
“Oh! Right. I’ll just- I’ll just wait outside then.” She gave one last nervous look from Y’shtola to M’naago before exiting the chambers, making sure the door closed properly behind her.

An awkward pause fell between the two miqo’te, Y’shtola’s tail still flicking from side to side where she had no control over its instinctual movements in response to her emotions. M’naago swallowed the lump in her throat before she managed to find her words again.

“I heard about what happened with the recruits this morning and I just wanted to tell you that the gossip is true.” M’naago started to explain, hoping her voice didn’t betray her nervousness. Y’shtola’s fingers curled tightly against her folded arms, a frown reaching her features. She looked angered and M’naago realised that her statement needed an addition to it before Y’shtola killed her with that stony glare.  
  
“But the miqo’te they mentioned! It's not-...it’s not me.” She hurried to continue.

Maybe it was unfair of her to not let Lyse tell Y’shtola how she felt herself but...she knew the Commander well enough to see she was too nervous to ever broach the subject. Lyse valued her friendship with Y’shtola too much to risk it all over her heart. But M’naago had seen the subtle ways Y’shtola showed how she felt for Lyse in return - she could have banged their heads together really, they were apparently both useless when it came to romantic endeavours.

“Why are you telling me this?” Y’shtola asked blankly. M’naago looked to the side then back at her again, obviously the context of what she just said had flown straight over the usually intelligent Scion’s head. M’naago exhaled a sigh from how difficult this was proving to be. Love was a real pain.

“Well, ma’am, if uh, if it's not _me_ then it must be someone _else_ .” She hoped **that** was enough for Y’shtola to catch on. M’naago didn’t think she had the courage to say it any plainer.

The Resistance fighter watched the mix of emotions that passed over Y’shtola’s face. First it remained on confusion and irritation as she thought back to her encounter with the recruits that morning...  
_  
_ _“Some miqo’te woman she works with.”_ She heard the echo of the soldier’s words in her mind.

Y’shtola’s eyes grew wide, eyebrows shooting up beneath her white hair in a look of shock and disbelief. Her cheeks slowly flushed red in an embarrassed blush.

“...oh.” Y’shtola breathed, blinking several times to make sure she was, in fact, awake and that this wasn’t all some strange fever dream. It was quite a sight to behold, the usually eloquent, quick-witted Scion completely at a loss for words and M’naago couldn’t help a knowing smile.

 _And the penny has finally dropped!_  
  
M’naago thought, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from chuckling.  
  
“Would you like me to fetch Commander Hext, ma’am?” She suggested with a grin. Y’shtola’s cheeks reddened further.  
  
“A fine suggestion…” She murmured, still trying to let the truth sink in. M’naago finally allowed herself to chuckle, turning towards the door, her hand just about to reach the handle.  
  
“M’naago, wait.” Y’shtola’s voice held a bit more weight behind it this time. M’naago paused, turning back to face the Scion.  
  
“Ma’am?” She gave her a questioning look. Y’shtola held her eye contact for a moment before she bowed her head and shoulders forward, gaze settled on the floor.  
  
“You have my sincerest apologies for the way I have acted.” Y’shtola kept her head bowed as a show of manners and respect to M’naago.

She knew she had been awful, allowing her jealousy to cloud her judgement and bring out some of her worse traits. On reflection, Y’shtola was aware she should have kept a clear head and simply talked to Lyse about the matter...but it seemed years of hidden affection for the other woman had left her terrified at the prospect of losing her to another. In her fear, her rational mind had slipped into disarray.  
  
If one good thing had come from this awkward misunderstanding...it was that Y’shtola now knew with certainty she could no longer hide how she felt for Lyse, not when it could be such a detriment to who she was. Lyse had the right to know the truth...and, if she had read M’naago’s hints correctly, Y’shtola might find herself in luck when it came to her old friend’s response.

“It’s alright ma’am, really, I understand.” M’naago smiled, appreciating the other woman’s apology all the same.  
  
“Nay, tis not something that should be brushed aside lightly, my behaviour was unwarranted. I hope that there are no qualms between us.” Y’shtola continued, finally allowing herself to look up at M’naago from her bowed position. Her fellow miqo’te smiled again, shaking her head.  
  
“None at all. I know how heavy jealousy can weigh on one’s heart.” M’naago answered. Y’shtola stared at her, taken aback by what she said. How long had M’naago known?  
  
“Don’t look so worried, Mistress Scion. I’ve known how you felt for our Commander the moment I saw you run in front of the Viceroy’s blade.” M’naago’s voice softened. Y’shtola broke their eye contact, feeling her heart skip a beat at being caught out. She slowly straightened her posture.  
  
“Ah, I see. I must confess, I am surprised Lyse herself did not catch on. Though I am ready and willing to give my life for any of my comrades...never have I felt the need to do so without even a second’s thought, until then.” Y’shtola could still recall the sight of her friend, fallen to the ground, Zenos towering over her, blade aloft to strike her down. She had moved on instinct, her only thought ‘ **_get to Lyse_ **’.

M’naago smiled from Y’shtola’s words. Oh, they would really be a lovely couple, it was about time she got to see Lyse being her cheery self again and M’naago had no doubt that Y’shtola’s returned affections would do just the trick.  
  
“You two have been through Hell and back and yer deserve the chance at happiness together.” M’naago said sincerely and, for the first time, Y’shtola gave her a small smile.  
  
“You are truly too kind, and, I have no doubt, a loyal friend to Lyse. I am grateful to you, M’naago.” She thanks the woman, amazed by the turn of events that had transpired.  
  
“Any time, Mistress Scion-” The healer shook her head in response.  
  
“Please, you may call me Y’shtola.” She gave her another polite smile. M’naago returned it.  
  
“Alright, Y’shtola. I’ll go and get Lyse.” She grinned and Y’shtola couldn’t help but hide a wider smile behind her hand. This was going to be very interesting indeed…

M’naago turned to hurry to the door, slipping out of it, closing it behind her. Y’shtola was left alone for all of ten seconds before it opened again and Lyse, looking as if she was trying to hide her worry from the lengthy discussion her friends seemed to have shared, re-entered the chambers.  
  
“So, what did M’naago want? If you don’t mind me asking.” Lyse hurried to say, nervously trying to catch Y’shtola’s eye-line.

The Scion’s white irises finally met her ocean blue for the first time since their awkward moment at the tent earlier. Lyse almost forgot to breathe from how intense Y’shtola’s gaze felt, locked on hers.  
  
“She wished to inquire about some gossip I overheard between two recruits during the morn. And, I was apologising for my earlier outburst.” The conjurer explained calmly.

Lyse could sense the atmosphere was different, lighter, as if Y’shtola was back to her usual self. It only heightened her curiosity to learn what _exactly_ the two miqo’te had talked about.

“I was going to ask about that actually…are you alright?” The blonde’s genuine concern inspired a soft smile across Y’shtola’s features and Lyse felt her heartbeat quicken from the sight.  
  
_Gods have I missed Shtola’s smile._ The Commander thought, watching as Y’shtola took a moment to ponder her answer.

“Forgive me, Lyse. It was most untoward of me to speak like that…it is hardly a viable excuse but I confess I was stressed over a personal matter, though I am feeling quite fine again, now.” She finally explained with a nod to affirm her words. Lyse breathed a sigh of relief and she must have visibly relaxed because Y’shtola’s smile only seemed to grow.

“I’m really glad to hear it, but you don’t have to apologise, Y’shtola. We all have bad days where we say things we regret. Thanks for talking to M’naago, it means a lot. And I hope you know you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you. I might not be around as much now I’m not a Scion but I’ll always find time for you.” Lyse returned the smile as she offered her dear friend her support.  
  
“Thank you, Lyse. I am certain you’re aware that the notion is very much mutual.” Y’shtola replied softly.  
  
A pause fell between them until Lyse spoke up again, breaking the quiet.

“Anyway, what’s all this about gossiping recruits?” She asked.

Y’shtola had to stop herself from smiling too much, lifting her hand to touch her face as if she was lost in thought, when it was, in actual fact, a subtle move to cover her mouth.

Well, now was as good a time as any to find out if the rumours were true. Y’shtola might even have a little bit of fun with her, after all, teasing poor Lyse had become something of a habit of hers as of late.

“As I mentioned, I overheard two of your recruits engaging in some fascinating gossip.” Y’shtola paused, watching Lyse frown curiously. “They seemed to believe that their Commander had, and I quote, ‘a thing for some miqo’te woman’. They were under the impression that it was M’naago.” She said casually, as if she were discussing the weather.

Y’shtola’s expression may have been impossible to read but underneath she was watching Lyse carefully for her reaction - and oh she did _not_ disappoint.  
  
The blonde’s eyes became as wide as saucers, her eyebrows almost flying off her forehead they rose so quickly. Her cheeks flushed pink from being caught completely off guard by the sudden topic of her affections. Her mouth opened and closed hopelessly for a good few seconds before Lyse remembered how to speak.

“Wh-...What? _M’naago?_ But she’s just a friend! I don’t see her like that at all and anyway, she’s already spoken for, it isn’t her-” She seemed to notice her mistake much too late as she rambled nervously, biting her lip to cut herself off, trying not to wince from immediate regret.  
  
There was no way Y’shtola would miss that.  
  
“So, there is _someone_ then?” Y’shtola pointed out with a small smirk. Lyse smiled nervously, letting out a breath down her nose before clearing her throat.  
  
“I hope you gave those recruits a good seeing to, gossip is very unprofessional.” She expertly attempted to brush over the question as if her friend had never even uttered a word.  
  
“You may rest assured that I gave them a good seeing to.” Y’shtola echoed Lyse’s words, a hint of amusement lingering behind her expression. Lyse found she could only hold her friend’s eye contact for a few seconds.  
  
“Great, well then, anyway-” The fighter hurried to get as far away from the subject as possible; unfortunately, Y’shtola had other ideas.

“Lyse?” The Scion called her name softly. Lyse almost gulped.

“Yes?” Lyse’s voice was slightly higher than usual and she could have kicked herself. She was rubbish at hiding her emotions at the best of times, it was practically impossible when Y’shtola was giving her that playful look.

“Do you have ‘a thing’ for someone?” The Scion inquired plainly. Ever the one to take the direct approach, even when she knew the topic was embarrassing.

 _She’s doing this on purpose, isn’t she?_ Lyse thought to herself, feeling the blush on her cheeks deepening.

“I’ve- I- we never really talk about this kind of thing do we? Can we just leave it? I don’t really think-” She babbled anxiously, her heart racing in her chest. Y’shtola’s sly smirk returned for the briefest of moments before her expression returned to calm and unreadable as she cut off Lyse mid-ramble.

“There is more gossip if you wish to hear it.” The conjurer casually interrupted.

Lyse briefly wondered if this was a trap she was about to walk right into. Regardless, she took the bait anyway; it was hopefully a way to divert the conversation away from her feelings for the very woman who was currently tormenting her.

“Go on?” She hesitantly urged, an uncertain frown reaching her face.

“Mm, well, your recruits mentioned how a certain Scion healer may also have ‘a thing’ for their Commander.” It wasn’t strictly true but it would surely serve its purpose. Y’shtola’s face was almost unfairly impassive, even harder to read now that her mystical eyes no longer twinkled to give away her mischief.  
  
_Wait a minute, did she just say what I think she said?!_

Lyse stared at Y’shtola, her mind trying to catch up with her ears. Just when she thought she couldn’t get any more embarrassed. But this couldn’t be right...what was Y’shtola getting at by telling her that? Lyse was sure her heart was about to burst out of her chest it was hammering so hard.

“Oh.” She blankly said, realisation still not quite hitting her. “... _Oh_.” Lyse repeated, and this time, she understood.

As it dawned on her what was happening, Lyse must have made an expression that gave away her sudden understanding because Y’shtola’s stoic look relaxed into an amused smile, a light giggle escaping the Scion that did nothing to aid Lyse’s flustered state.

“And does she? Have a thing for their Commander?” Lyse found herself asking before her malfunctioning brain could think better of it. Y’shtola couldn’t hold back another soft chuckle from Lyse using third person to talk about herself; it was undeniably cute.

“I’m not sure, you'd have to ask her yourself.” Y’shtola innocently replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lyse shook her head with a disbelieving smile from her friend’s continued teasing. Y’shtola was getting far too good at winding her up, it should have been worrying, really but Lyse found she didn’t mind in the slightest. Lyse knew how to play this game, if Y’shtola wanted to do it this way, that was fine by her.

“Right, of course, I’ll have to go and do that then.” Lyse agreed with a nod, slowly pacing the chambers floor as if she was lost in thought. Y’shtola’s eyes lingered on the blonde, watching her walk back and forth, purposely making her wait as retaliation for her earlier teasing.

“Y’shtola?” Lyse finally turned back to her with a composed tone of voice, masking the nervous energy roaring through her like a storm.

“Yes, Lyse?” Y’shtola replied just as simply, though she too, felt a rush of excitement and trepidation.

“Do you like me?” Lyse asked firmly. Y’shtola met her gaze and held it, feeling the energy crackle between them.

“Of course I like you. We have been friends for years, have we not?” The Scion replied much too innocently - she knew exactly what Lyse had meant. The fighter groaned from how awful she was being.

“No, I meant- _Gods_ , you won’t make this easy for me will you?” Lyse complained but couldn’t really pretend to be annoyed when Y’shtola let out another playful giggle. It was such a sweet, _rare_ sound...one Lyse would always cherish, even when Y’shtola was driving her mad.

“Do you like me? You know, like...in _that_ way?” She tried again, making sure to be completely clear with her question.

As much as Y’shtola had taken great pleasure in teasing the poor woman, it was time for Lyse to be at ease. Her racing heart prompted her to exhale a shaking breath as she took a moment to compose herself.

“Yes.” She answered, thankful her voice managed to remain steady.

“Really?” Lyse blurted out in disbelief, feeling as if she would faint at any moment from all of her nerves.

“Yes.” Y’shtola repeated, somehow their combined nervousness left an exciting yet terrifying aura between them at the prospect their feelings were mutual. They weren’t smiling now, all teasing cast aside.

“What? Are you being serious?” Lyse’s voice almost broke with the emotion behind her words and Y’shtola felt her heart all but explode from the uncertain expression on the blonde’s pretty face.

“ _Yes_.” Y’shtola confirmed again, her tone firmer in its conviction as she took a step closer to Lyse.

“This is a joke isn’t it, did M’naago put you up to this because if she did-” Lyse started to ramble, struggling to believe it. It was just too good to be true, how could she be this lucky to have Y’shtola feel the same way? She must have misunderstood, she must have-  
  
“Lyse.” Y’shtola’s grounding voice broke through her self-doubt before it could spiral any further. Lyse managed to control her mouth and fall silent but she stared firmly at the floor.  
  
“Look at me.” Y’shtola softly asked.

Lyse felt her heart nearly stop from the affectionate tone and couldn’t deny such a tender request. Her deep blue eyes slowly rose to meet Y’shtola’s clouded white; she let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding and the way Y’shtola gazed at her with such endearment was enough to confirm how she felt all by itself.

“Prior teasing aside, I am entirely serious. How I feel for you is no jest.” The conjurer’s confession was spoken quietly, her playfulness from before replaced with absolute sincerity. Lyse held their intimate eye contact, her eyebrows upturning as if she were about to shed tears.

“You...you actually like me then?” She whispered one last time, to be certain. Y’shtola’s expression relaxed into a soft smile as she let out a breath down her nose.

“How many times must I say yes, my dearest Lyse?” Shtola gently replied with a sweet chuckle. Lyse felt the tension of her uncertainty lift as her face relaxed into the happiest, most beautiful smile Y’shtola had ever seen.  
  
“There’s just one more question.” Lyse took several steps closer and Y’shtola felt her pulse quicken as the distance between them was shortened considerably. Y’shtola’s head tilted back slightly to look up at Lyse, a dazed look on her face from how close they were standing as she waited for the question.  
  
“Will you let me kiss you?” Lyse asked softly as their eyes met.  
  
“Yes.” Y’shtola whispered breathlessly.

Her eyes half closed as she watched Lyse dip her head to one side once she was granted permission. Y’shtola mirrorer her, both hands rising to rest against Lyse’s shoulders just as the taller’s strong arms encircled her waist to pull her close.

Lyse was slow with her approach, allowing their noses to gently brush against each other, her mouth lingering near Y’shtola’s; the conjurer’s warm breath tickled her lips, making her smile softly. Lyse felt Y’shtola’s fingers curl against her shoulders, inspiring her to press their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The Scion’s eyes fluttered shut the moment Lyse kissed her, her arms rising to drape over the back of the blonde’s neck, keeping her close, a pleasant hum escaping her from their affectionate embrace. Hearing Y’shtola hum like that prompted Lyse to give her waist a soft squeeze, in turn revealing how much she too, was cherishing the delightful moment.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while, indulging in several sweet kisses, having grown eager to express their feelings physically, after pining for each other in secret for so long. After a while, Lyse broke apart from a particularly sensual kiss, inhaling sharply as Y’shtola tried to catch her breath back.

The healer’s eyes lazily blinked open to find Lyse admiring her with a pleased grin.

“Oh, I like you too, by the way.” Lyse cheerfully said, her arms still holding Y’shtola close to her.

The miqo’te let out a lilting, bright laugh, leaning in to bury her head against the crook of the fighter’s neck, hugging her. Lyse let out a relaxed sigh, carefully resting her chin between Y’shtola’s fluffy ears.

“After kisses such as those, I should hope that you do.” Y’shtola murmured, her voice muffled from their hug. It was Lyse’s turn to laugh this time, her arms tightening around her favourite Scion.

“I never knew you were this soft, Shtola.” Lyse teased, leaning back so that she could catch the woman’s reaction. Y’shtola huffed, an unimpressed frown appearing as Lyse struggled to contain the urge to laugh again.  
  
“Tell no-one.” Y’shtola threatened, prompting a grin from Lyse before she made a feigned serious expression.  
  
“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, I swear on it.” Lyse placed a hand over her heart to show she meant it as Y’shtola shook her head in amusement. Her sweet fighter was too precious for words...to have her affections returned must have truly been a blessing from the Twelve.

“Speaking of telling no-one...were _you_ ever planning on telling me how you felt?” Lyse asked, pulling apart from Y’shtola enough that they could speak but her hand slipped down to take the conjurer’s hand in hers, not wanting to be without the contact they could freely initiate now.

“Were _you_ ?” Y’shtola countered with a smirk, lacing their fingers together as she felt Lyse’s hand in hers.  
  
“I asked you first!” Lyse childishly argued, making her best pout.  
  
“Fine, fine, you may stop giving me that look.” She sighed lightly, looking off to the side, her ears briefly twitching backwards. Lyse bit her lip to contain her grin - her puppy dog look or pouty face _always_ worked on Y’shtola. At least now she understood why.  
  
“In all honesty, I am uncertain. You have had much to handle as of late and it felt...selfish, to possibly add to your woes with unrequited feelings from an old friend.” Y’shtola explained honestly.

Lyse’s expression softened from her thoughtfulness, even if she felt sad to hear Y’shtola thought that her feelings would be unrequited - though Lyse was hardly one to talk, she couldn’t believe the Scion liked her either. The two fell silent for a moment until the blonde spoke up again.  
  
“I was the same, really. After everything you’d already done for me with-...with Zenos and…” Her voice trailed away and Y’shtola saw a familiar flicker of guilt she had long since tried to dispel from Lyse’s mind. She squeezed Lyse’s hand in support and the former Scion graced her with an appreciative smile.  
  
“It just felt like it was too much to ask for. And I was really scared of ruining our friendship.” She confessed with an awkward smile, her free hand rising to rub the back of her neck. Y’sthola chuckled softly from her somewhat nervous revelation.  
  
“And? What say you now? Do you believe our friendship to be in ruins?” The conjurer teased with a smirk. Lyse laughed, leaning down to place a quick kiss to Y’shtola’s cheek.  
  
“Oh, absolutely.” She answered with a cheeky grin. Y’shtola gasped in feigned shock, reaching to lightly whack Lyse on the arm, enjoying the woman’s giggling.  
  
“So what changed then? Was it really hearing all that gossip?” Lyse joked, tilting her head curiously. Y’shtola hesitated, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the question. Her ears drooped from her sudden, flustered state and Lyse couldn’t help but stare from the, admittedly, cute blush appearing over the Scion’s cheeks. 

It took Lyse a moment to figure it out.

“Hang on, did _you_ think I liked M’naago too?” She suddenly caught on, her eyes widening, noticing how Y’shtola was refusing to meet her gaze.

“You _did_ , didn’t you? So that’s why you were acting all funny earlier, you were jealous! Aw, Shtola, I’m flattered, really.” Lyse grinned proudly. She couldn’t resist teasing Y’shtola after the onslaught she had endured earlier thanks to the stoic woman’s mischievous teasing of her own.

Y’shtola’s cheeks reddened from the teasing, her ears flattening further against her hair, a scowl on her face. Lyse couldn’t help a laugh from her reaction, though she noticed she didn’t deny it.

“Be quiet or I shall make you.” Y’shtola challenged in a low tone of voice, though it was hardly scary when the woman’s cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment. Lyse gave her an unphased smirk, raising her eyebrows from the threat.  
  
“Go on then.” Lyse countered fearlessly, her heart leaping with excitement when Y’shtola’s hands reached to tug her down into a rough kiss. She returned the embrace with equal fervor, finding she would never tire of kissing the woman who held her heart. Y’shtola smiled against Lyse’s lips, eternally grateful to be able to hold a heart as golden and pure as hers.

 

*****

 

M’naago was the first to hear of the news that Lyse and Y’shtola had finally confessed their feelings for one another, though word was quick to spread between two recruits in particular.  
  
“See, didn’t I tell you?” One gossiping recruit said to the other - and as the two women strolled hand in hand through the Reach, the rumours of their Commander having ‘a thing for some miqo’te woman she worked with’ were very much confirmed to be _true._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know the phrase is 'curiosity killed the cat' but that was way too morbid and misleading for a title lmao. Anyway, I hope you liked this fluff for Lyshtola because they've completely consumed me and I'm crying because there's so little content for them AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY. 
> 
> Here's my contribution. I have several other ideas planned as well.
> 
> Please ship this with me. ;-;


End file.
